


Crazy Night

by seraphicseeker (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Cute Ending, Drunkenness, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Secret Identity, Skinny!Steve, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/seraphicseeker
Summary: The club was loud and crowded, and the lights were too bright for Steve's eyes. He just wanted to go home, but of course, Bucky had to drag him to the bar on a Friday night, saying that he needed to get laid.





	Crazy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Stony fic! I've been reading a lot so I decided to write something. This is probably kinda tooth rotting, at least in the ending. Let know know what you guys think! I have other cool ideas 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

The club was loud and crowded, and the lights were too bright for Steve's eyes. He just wanted to go home, but of course, Bucky had to drag him to the bar on a Friday night. His reasoning had been that he needed to get laid. Steve sighed for the tenth time. He sat alone on the table, fingers tabbing the wooden surface to distract himself.

He eyed the place. He caught a glimpse of Bucky flirting with a red-haired woman, both close and smirking. Steve was beginning to think that Bucky was the one who wanted to have fun. Nevertheless, he was happy for him.

Bucky was funny, charming, and talkative. Steve, however, was the exact opposite. Clumsy and awkward were putting it politely. Steve wasn't a ladies' man. Not at all.

Steve sighed, again, then glanced at his cup of beer and gazed into his golden reflection. He didn't understand why no one would want him. Steve was sweet and a real gentleman. Didn't that count for something? It seemed like the only thing people cared about was appearance.

All they saw in Steve was that he was skinny and fragile.

"I'm more than my body," Steve huffed. He could flirt like Bucky. He was going to get someone tonight. Filled with determination, Steve rose from his seat and fixed his jacket before starting towards the dance floor.

But it didn't go exactly as he had planned.

Steven apologized to a young woman who he accidentally bumped into, spilling her pina colada. "Ma'am, I'm so sorry—" That was another mistake as she looked offended and stomped on Steve's feet. She muttered the word 'jerk' before storming off.

Then he got laughed at by two women when he proceeded to tell lame pick-up lines. Apparently, it only worked for Bucky. Steve gave up after the last girl scoffed at him while looking his thin body over.

Screw it. He was done for the night.

Steve went back to his spot and ordered a strong drink. As soon as he was done with his drink, Steve would be out of there. What a waste of his time. Steve could've been in the apartment— that he shared with Bucky— watching a movie or drawing in his little studio room.

"Steve!" Bucky's voice echoed in his hear. Steve looked up and frowned when he realized Bucky had his arm around the mysterious woman. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah," Steve slowly answered. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Natasha." Oh god. Now Steve didn't want to go back to the apartment. The walls were thin and his room was right beside Bucky. No, no, no. Steve would rip his ears off if he had to hear moaning and screaming coming from Bucky's room one more time.

"You know what, I'm not ready to go. You guys go on ahead. Pleasure meeting you, Natasha." Steve smiled. "Maybe I might just get lucky tonight."

No, he probably wouldn't, but he was trying to make a point.

"I knew you'd come out of your shell." Bucky patted Steve's shoulder and gave him a light shake. "Have fun. Call me if you need anything."

Steve nodded and raised two fingers in a wave as he said, "Later."

He watched his best friend leave before sighing in relief. Great. He had three hours to kill, at the least, and he certainly wasn't going to mingle. He pushed the glass with his finger, getting mesmerized with the way the beverage would slosh around. Someone sat near him, but Steve didn't pay attention. Instead he ran his finger down the condensation that collected on the glass and felt the slickness against the cool glass.

"You seem like you don't want to be here," another voice startled Steve.

"I really don't but when you have a friend that wants you to go out... There's no turning back from that," Steve explained and then huffed out a laugh. He shook his head fondly, remembering Bucky complaining about him for being stuck in his studio.

"Yeah, I have a friend like that. He really sucks the joy out of partying though." The stranger extended his hand to Steve and said with a small smile, "I'm Tony, by the way."

Steve looked upwards, staring at the man who wore fancy sunglasses and a hood over his head. He oddly seemed suspicious, and yet, Steve shook his hand— his mom raised him to be polite.

"I'm Steve. Nice to meet you, Tony."

Tony raised his scotch whiskey and said, "To our friends." Steve did the same and clanked their glasses together.

They started talking about their interests. Steve listened as Tony talked about his inventions, followed by certain equations that Steve had never heard of. Overall, it was interesting. Steve talked about his artwork and dream of having a piece hung in a museum someday.

Tony hummed, seemed to reach a decision, and asked, "What's your full name? Wouldn't mind checking out your stuff."

Steve blinked, glancing at Tony, and wondered if he was being serious. He had to be joking. However, he saw that Tony was staring right back at him with a solemn expression.

"Sure— I got my business info in my wallet." Steve grabbed his wallet and pulled out a card. "Here you go."

It wasn't like Tony was going to buy him anything; he was just trying to be a nice guy, that was all. Nevertheless, he felt his heart hammering in excitement as Tony read the card.

"Roger's art, huh?" he teased.

"Well, Steve's art sounded too dull." He shrugged.

Both laughed, and ordered more drinks, on Tony's behalf. Time passed by rather quickly after that. Almost two hours.

"I should probably head home," Steve said, voice raspy. "It's getting really late."

He looked on his wrist to check the time: 1 am. Definitely getting too late.

"That's not late, that's early!" Tony declared. "C'mon, Stevie, one more!" If Steve wasn't so tipsy, he would have corrected Tony.

"Oh what the hell," Steven smiled, face flushed from the alcohol. "I can do one more."

Tony grinned so wide that Steve couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't a bad night. Heck, he made a friend— Erm, acquaintance.

Steve was having a blast, so who cared if he wasn't getting laid?

* * *

The sun shined directly into Steve's face, causing him to groan and turn over, while never once opening his eyes. He didn't remember what happened last night.

All he remembered was booze and so much laughter. Steve hoped he didn't puke in the middle of the night. As he tried to go back to sleep, he heard snoring beside him.

"Bucky, it's too early to be messing with me," Steve whined. "I know you want to talk about your night with Natasha, and probably go into details, but wait until I at least get coffee."

When Bucky didn't respond, Steve's eyes fluttered open. A scowl was already placed on his lips— And holy shit! It wasn't Bucky next to him. It was Tony.

Sudden memories filtered through Steve's mind from last night. He had more drinks after he distinctly declared said he was only having one more. Then Tony had dragged him to the dance-floor after Steve said he didn't know how to dance. Tony taught him a few moves, with his hands around Steve's waist.

Steve's face turned crimson red as he recalled Tony flirting with him. Tony had called him sweet pet names like: darling, cupcake. Steve had been taken by surprise, and yet he still smiled as Tony said those words.

No guy had ever made a move on Steve before, not that he expected them to. He didn't swing that way, but the current evidence said otherwise. Steve had been in awe when Tony was praising and giving him attention— something that no lady had done to him.

So when Tony had offered to take their fun somewhere else, Steve didn't decline his offer. Steve placed his hands over his face when images of sex formed in his mind. Tony fucked him. Gently, yet fierce.

Steve dropped his hands onto his lap. He was naked under the sheets. He could tell as his whole body felt cool and fresh.

Where was he anyway?

Steve glanced around the room. And wow, Tony's room was enormous and modern. Impressive— Wait! Steve shook his head. Now wasn't the time to appreciate the place. He needed to gather his clothes and leave before Tony could wake up.

Good thing Steve was quiet as a mouse.

He quickly found his clothes and started to dress himself. Steve ignored the way his clothes had been scattered around the floor, along with Tony's.

Once Steve finished, he left.

* * *

Bucky whistled when he saw Steve that afternoon. He even sounded impressed as he remarked, "Looks like somebody had a fun night."

He eyed Steve's uneven clothes and his disheveled hair. Steve groaned, shutting the door to flop down on their beat up couch.

"Don't remind me," Steve mumbled.

"Was she at least hot?"

Steve suddenly got an image of Tony's naked body. He panicked and rushed into his room, leaving behind a confused Bucky.

"Guess not." Bucky shrugged.

* * *

Steve was in his studio working on a portrait of a man that strangely resembled Tony. It had been a crazy weekend for Steve. He couldn't get Tony out of his mind, or stop replaying the images in his head. Maybe he had a thing for guys.

Either way, it didn't matter because Steve was never going to see Tony again. Tony would probably see that Steve was not an amazing guy. He'd be another disappointment.

Abruptly, his phone rang, prompting Steve to wipe the paint from his hands with a rag before answering.

"Hello?" Steve said.

"Is this Roger's art?" a woman's voice echoed through Steve's ear.

"Yes, ma'am. It is. How can I help you?" Steve kept his voice calm and steady; no one had ever called for his art, so this was new to him. Maybe someone saw it in a cafe shop that was hung on Steve's request.

"I was hoping I could see your work. You see, we are opening a new building and we would like to place refreshing artwork." Steve's brows furrowed at the word  _we_ , but he forgot about it when he felt excitement rushing through him.

"Of course. Where would you like to meet? I could bring my portfolio, that way you can choose what you like." He paced around the room, wondering which painting to bring along. It was a hard choice for him.

"That would be wonderful!" she said and Steve could hear the smile in her voice.

"How about the cafe shop beside the central park? Say at twelve o' clock, tomorrow?"

"Perfect. And who am I speaking to?" Steve asked. He knew which cafe she was talking about. A bit pricey for Steve's taste, but he didn't want to say no to a potential client.

"Pepper Potts. I'm going to be with my boss who took an interest in your artwork."

Steve was flattered. "Well, thank you, Pepper. I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

This was his chance to shine and actually have his work in display for people to see. Not exactly a museum. Something even better.

"So am I, Steve. So am I." Then she hung up.

It took Steve a few seconds to frown and stare at his cellphone. He never told Pepper his first name. So how did she know it? Weird.

Steve shrugged. Didn't matter because he had a potential client. He couldn't wait to tell Bucky.

* * *

Clutching onto his portfolio, Steve took a shaky breath as he got off the bus in front of the central park. He shouldn't be nervous, but he was. Steve was scared that Pepper wasn't going to like his work. That she'd think Steve didn't have any talent like real artists who displayed their work in museums.

He swallowed and didn't register that he was moving until he was in front of the cafe shop. He could do this.

Steve entered the cafe and gazed around the room— for the first time it occurred to him that he didn't know what Pepper looked like. Now Steve felt like an idiot. He should've asked what she'd be wearing. The cafe was flowing with people, in and out, so how was Steve supposed to—

"Over here, Mr. Rogers," Pepper's voice called out and startled him.

He smiled as he saw a woman waving at him with a blinding smile. Steve pursed his lips, suddenly getting paranoid, because she knew automatically who he was— how he looked. A few people had passed him as he was scanning around, so how did Pepper know?

Lucky guess?

Steve approached her and shook her hand while saying, "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potts."

"Likewise, Steve. My boss is here with me as well. He insisted that he be here to see you," Pepper added, with an almost teasing tone.

"H-He's here?" Steve choked out. What if he screwed up? He would most likely embarrass himself or start stuttering like a moron.

"Yes. He went to get us some coffee. Please, sit down here."

"O-Okay." Steve gulped and sat across her. "Here's my portfolio of most of my work. There's sketches and pictures of my canvases. Hope it piques your interest."

Pepper checked them out, causing Steve to dig his nails on his thighs—a nervous habit—while he waited to see what she had to say about his art.

"My, my. They're very impressive. I like them," Pepper smiled.

"Me too!" Steve jumped when he heard the new voice and saw Tony standing right beside him, looking over his shoulder. He was holding a tray of coffees.

"T-Tony? What— You're the boss!" Steve exclaimed, with shock and confusion written all over his face. Fear suddenly overwhelmed him about the last time he met Tony. "I want to apologize for the other time—"

"Darling, it's fine. I should be the one apologizing. I practically ate you up." Steve blushed, while Pepper gasped and said:  _Tony!_  Tony just shrugged and told her, "Well, it's true."

Steve really wanted to jump out of a window. It seemed like a better option at this point.

"I told you I was going to check your stuff. And I'll be happy to purchase all your artwork—"

"A-All of them?" Steve nearly squeaked. "But—"

"Oh yeah. You never did know who I was, right?" Steve shook his head. Was he supposed to? "I'm Tony Stark."

Okay, now that explained a lot. The way Tony had been hiding his face with the sunglasses and hood. Not to mention how Pepper already knew who he was.

It all made sense.

"On one condition, though," Tony whispered, leaning down towards Steve.

"W-What?" He really wished his tone wasn't low and panicked, because Tony  _freaking_  Stark wanted to buy all his art pieces. Unbelievable.

"You go on a date with me."


End file.
